harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Philered/Hugo's first year Chapter 9
Chapter 9: The secret of Robin Laura Black is appearing! Hugo and co made their way past the Dention room to the Helpfull room , where everyone except from Hugo went in, to the work expercine room where Luke told them the Fat Friar hangs out. "And that is how my Snake Patronus changed to a Lizard, Any questions?" A middle-aged man boomed to year 7s writing stuff down. "This little beauty is very tame but can leap out when nervous" A man with a Bowtruckle explaining what it's like to be a animal keeper. "But just because you can use Basketball skills in quidditch" Luke, Hugo 's mouth dropped at this moment, was telling them " doesn't mean you can sing Getcha head in the game!" Hugo ignoring that made his way to Luke and Luke , willingly hepled Hugo find the fat friar , searched through the people. Luke suddelny came to a stop and looked at a woman with brown hair showing people how the condoments of the wand work. "So first you need wood for the all-around for e,g-Cherry, then inches to help the users accuracy and etc and finnaly something from a magical creature or etc for magical propitores for e,g- Dragon Heartstring." She then stopped and dismissed her class and looked at Luke. "Laura Black. Well actully Laura THOMAS (pointing out the word thomas), long time no see!" Luke said directly to Laura "Actully i fixed your wand before this term of hogwarts!" "And......." "Anyway'' Hugo butted in before he had to listen to them talk about the past and etc "have you seen the Fat Friar?"'' "Yeah, why didn't you ask! He's over there" Laura pointed to the fat friar singing something on his harp. Hugo made his way and asked him about Robin Hood "Well i have a thing called a ballad of robin, it's because i was friar tuck!" '' Ballad of Robin:'' Robin Hood stool the rich and gave to the poor But his ending was ummm REALLY sore! But in his life back then he recruited merry men They always followed in his steps untill it brought them their deaths! After a night of drinking wine , whisk, ale and stout there bodies were found with all Blood sucked out Then Poor robin went to investigate but atlas that was his only ever fate A madman jumped out of the big blue sky and crept up but robin saw him ran but slipped and cursed Oh f**k Luckily i came to save the day and scared the vampire away But after my quick glance '' ''i figured just by chance that he was a don vampire in the family of fire Unfortunaly robin went to a castle where he died of a bomb set inside his food and i just sighed! (done) "The family of fire is one long family of vampires which are connected to the element of fire." Fat Friar explained. "But it's a very short family now and only the MOM in Wales knows who they are!" Luke told Hugo Suddenly the other people (Lily,Johny and Mary came back during the A madman line) talked to Hugo for a bit when Johhny said very bravely like it's being wacthed (with hand jestures and everything) "Well it seems we (left hand in the air) are going (put it on his hip) to wales!" Category:Blog posts